yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 091
| romaji = Meguriau Unmei | japanese translated = Converging Fates | english = | japanese air date = January 31, 2016 | english air date = | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = | japanese ending = Speaking | english ending = | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Converging Fates" is the ninety-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 31, 2016. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Barrett Yuya controls " " and " ", has " " and " " in his Pendulum Zones, has 3200 LP and one card in his hand. Barrett controls and has the Continuous Spell Cards " ", " " and " " face-up on his field. "Odd-Eyes" is targeted by the effect of "Iron Chain", while "Dark Rebellion" is targeted by the effect of "Crimson Chain". It is currently Yuya's turn. Turn 2: Yuya The other effect of " " prevents Yuya from Normal or Special Summoning monsters, or activate Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 3: Barrett As he has one card in hand, Barrett Special Summons " " via its own effect. Since it was successfully Summoned, its other effect allows him to add a Beast-Warrior Type monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds " ". Barrett activates the effect of "Beastborg Fusioner", fusing "Carrier Sentinel" on his field and "Pitch-Black Warwolf" from his hand to Fusion Summon " " in Attack Position. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator", letting him inflict damage to Yuya equal to half of its current ATK once per turn (Yuya: 3200 → 2400 LP). Since Yuya took damage, the other effect of "Iron Chain" activates, reducing the ATK of all face-up monsters under Yuya's controls equal to the damage he took ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 1700, "Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 1700). "Wolf Kampfer" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but "Iron Chain" prevents its destruction by battle (Yuya: 2400 → 1900 LP). As damage was inflicted, the effect of "Iron Chain" reduces the ATK of all of Yuya's monsters ("Dark Rebellion": 1700 → 1200, "Odd-Eyes": 1700 → 1200). Since Yuya took battle damage, the effect of "Wolf Kampfer" inflicts 300 more damage (Yuya: 1900 → 1600 LP), while the effect of "Iron Chain" decreases the ATK of Yuya's monsters again. ("Dark Rebellion": 1200 → 900/2000, "Odd-Eyes": 1200 → 900/2000). Yugo vs. Yuri vs. Yuri.]] Turn 1: Yugo As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons " " via its own effect in Attack Position. As he controls a WIND monster, Yugo Special Summons " " in Attack Position via its own effect. He Normal Summons " ". Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon " " in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yuri Yuri draws and activates " ", fusing " " and " " from his hand to Fusion Summon " " in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.